


andreil: preciso de muito amor pra te deixar ir.

by dreamyyeyes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Hurt Neil Josten, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Protective Andrew Minyard
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyyeyes/pseuds/dreamyyeyes
Summary: “Porque Neil Josten não foi somente meu namorado ou meu marido. Ele foi a parte de mim que eu mais amei. Não, ele foi a única parte de mim que eu amei.”
Relationships: Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	andreil: preciso de muito amor pra te deixar ir.

**Author's Note:**

> oi! antes de você ler, queria dar alguns avisos, nesse "oneshot" vai ter menção a morte, doença terminal. e é meio triste, então se não você não se sente confortável lendo coisas desse gênero, sugiro não ler isso.   
> bom, é isso. espero que gostem e me desculpo por qualquer erro de ortografia porque sou preguiçosa demais pra revisar por uma terceira vez :)

Acabamos de sair do consultório do doutor e as palavras dele ainda não fazem sentido em minha cabeça, eu não quero acreditar nelas, tem que ter um erro, aquele doutor com cara de um peixe morto deve ter errado, porque de jeito nenhum Neil está com uma doença terminal, isso é impossível, impossível. Continuo repetindo isso para mim, talvez de tanto falar as palavras em minha mente, elas se tornem reais, sim, com certeza, se eu repetir com muita convicção elas se tornarão realidade.

— Andrew. – Ouço a voz de Neil atrás de mim e percebo que estava com minha cabeça enterrada entre minhas mãos.

— Andrew — Neil chama meu nome de novo e eu levanto meu olhar, o encarando. Ele me puxa para perto, e eu cedo. — Eu não vou te deixar ok? Não vou ir embora, não vou.

Uma parte de mim sabia que era uma mentira, que ele iria embora, que o mundo estava me tirando a única coisa que me faz querer acordar todos os dias, mas mesmo assim, eu me permiti deixar ser enganado, eu afundei a cabeça no peito dele e fechei os olhos começando a repetir novamente que tudo era mentira, que era mentira, mentira mentira.

Faz um mês, um mês desde que ouvi aquela noticia. Claro que levei Neil a mais médicos, mas todos nos disseram a mesma coisa: Ele tinha no máximo mais seis meses de vida. Eu os ignorei. Era mentira, só poderia ser. Uma semana depois decidi procurar por mim mesmo, passei noites em claro pesquisando sobre a doença, procurando uma cura, mas nada, nenhuma solução. Mas eu não estava pronto para desistir.

Balançando minha cabeça e mandando aqueles pensamentos para o fundo da minha mente, eu empurro a porta do telhado, e lá está ele, me esperando.

Até hoje eu me pergunto como neguei por tanto tempo meus sentimentos por Neil, como não percebi? Ele parece um anjo, se existe um deus, o que eu duvido, Neil é a sua obra prima.

— Oi Drew — Ele diz e dá aquele sorriso preguiçoso que faz meu coração parar de bater por um segundo. 

— Oi Josten – Digo e vou até ele, sentando ao seu lado.

— Você disse que tinha algo para me dar, o que é? — Ele me olha de um jeito curioso e engraçado, e eu nunca desejei tanto poder parar o tempo só para poder o observar pela eternidade.

— Sempre direto ao ponto.

— Vamos lá, o que é Andrew?

Meu coração começa a bater ainda mais forte, eu não posso acreditar que realmente vou fazer isso, mas agora não tem volta, coloco minha mão dentro do bolso de meu casaco e tiro de lá a pequena caixinha preta que guardei com tanto cuidado.

— Estique as mãos.

Neil me obedece e estica suas mãos na frente de seu corpo e eu delicadamente coloco a caixa entre as duas.

— O que é isso?

— Uma caixa.

— Eu sei. Mas o que eu deveria fazer com ela?

— Abrir.

— Andrew.

— Perguntas óbvias merecem respostas idiotas. Abra logo.

Ele abre e vejo seus olhos se arregalarem quando vêem o anel dentro da caixa.

— Andrew..

— Quer casar comigo?

— Não brinca comigo.

Levanto minha mão e seguro seu queixo gentilmente, o fazendo olhar para mim.

— Eu vejo oceanos em seus olhos, e antes eu tinha medo, medo de mergulhar nele e nunca mais voltar para a superfície, mas agora eu sei que não há nenhuma sensação melhor do que estar me afundando em seus olhos. Eu não quero mais voltar a superfície. Então não estou brincando quando digo que quero me casar com você. Você me aceita?

Lágrimas começam a descer dos olhos dele, me pegando de surpresa. Neil não costuma chorar, não chorou nem quando os médicos falaram sobre sua doença.

— Eu achei que você não me amava mais.  
— O que?

— Você sabe. Eu vou embora logo. Eu achava que você não iria mais me amar.

Andrew nem acreditava no que estava ouvindo, parecia ser uma coisa impossível.

— Vou precisar te amar mais do que nunca para poder te deixar ir. Vou precisar amar você mais do que qualquer outra coisa em minha vida.

— E você vai ser capaz disso?

— Eu estou fazendo isso agora. – Eu não estava acostumado com declarações de amor, nunca as tinha feito na minha vida, mas ele merece, então respiro fundo e continuo. — Eu te amo mais do que tudo. E falo sério.

Ele me abraça. Demoro um pouco mas passo meus braços ao redor dele, nos deixando o mais perto possível.

— Eu quero me casar com você. Eu amo você, Andrew Minyard, e mesmo quando eu for somente um punhado de cinzas, eu ainda vou te amar.

Meu peito doeu com aquilo, mas eu senti tanto amor por aquele garoto que que eu achei que iria transbordar, e aquela noite foi a primeira e a única que eu rezei antes de me deitar.

“Por favor, por favor, não o tire de mim, não o tire de mim, não leve ele. Me leve.”

Três meses se passaram, a gente oficializou o casamento e todos do time tiverem níveis diferente de surpresa mas todos nós apoiaram. Eles não sabem da doença de Neil, ele não quer contar. 

Nossa rotina não mudou muito mesmo depois de casados, ainda moramos junto com Nicky e Kevin, e continuamos treinando todos os dias, contra minha vontade é claro, por mim passaríamos o dia inteiro juntos, sozinhos, mas sei que isso é egoísta. Eu só o amo tanto. 

Estou no mercado agora, nosso sorvete acabou e Neil me ligou pedindo para comprar mais assim que saísse da minha consulta com Betsy, faz duas horas desde que ele me ligou e espero que ele ainda esteja com vontade de sorvete, não me incomodo de ligar para perguntar, quero voltar para casa logo. 

Compro o sorvete e vou direto para casa, dirigindo o mais rápido possível sem causar nenhum acidente. Respiro aliviado quando entro no dormitório, Kevin e Nicky só vão chegar daqui algum tempo, o que significa que posso aproveitar para ficar com Neil sozinho. 

— Neil? Trouxe sorvete. — Digo, surpreso por ele não estar me esperando no sofá, como sempre.   
Um sentimento aterrorizante toma conta de mim mas eu repreendo a mim mesmo e digo para não pensar no pior, que Neil está bem, que estamos bem. 

Vou até o quarto com passos silenciosos, não quero o acordar se estiver dormindo. E realmente, é isso que parece que ele está fazendo quando entro no quarto, ele parece estar dormindo, mas com um olhar mais atento, percebo que seu peito não se move. 

— Não. Não. Não. Não. Neil. Neil. — Me jogo no corpo dele esperando que o encontre quente, mas não, quando meus dedos encontram sua pele, está frio, frio para caralho, muito frio. Ele tem que estar dormindo, ele não morreu, ele não morreu.   
Começo a balançar ele, a sacudi-lo. 

— Neil. Acorda. Acorda, meu amor. Por favor, acorda. Você é tão bom para mim, você me faz tão bem, você é tão incrível, acorda, acorda, acorda. 

Deito minha cabeça em seu peito e espero ouvir seu coração batendo, mas nada acontece, não ouço nada. Lágrimas caem do meu rosto e eu pensei por um momento que minhas lágrimas poderiam acordar ele, assim como acontece em filmes. Mas eu não estou em um filme, e ele não acorda. 

— Eu vou resolver, eu vou dar um jeito. Vamos dar um jeito, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, fica comigo, por favor, fica comigo. 

Nada resolve. Nada resolve. Ele está lá, e eu não consigo fazer nada, e ele não se mexe, e ele está tão frio. Pensei em pegar um cobertor mas não posso deixar Neil sozinho, ele precisa de mim para ajudar ele a acordar, ele precisa de mim. Então com meu corpo eu o cubro e espero que isso baste para o esquentar. 

Não sei quanto tempo passo assim, até ouvir passos atrás de mim. E Nicky entra no quarto. 

— Andrew? Que susto, achei que não tinha ninguém em casa. 

Ele da um passo pra frente e eu o encaro e grito

— Não! Não chegue perto de nós. 

— Andrew... O que aconteceu? 

Seu olhar vai de Neil — que está dormindo, e não morto, dormindo e não morto, eu repito para mim — até meu rosto, e acho que ele entende o que aconteceu. 

— Merda. Merda. Ele morreu? Andrew. Porra. Ele morreu? 

O rosto de Nicky assuma uma expressão desesperadora. 

— Não. Não. Ele está dormindo. Dormindo Nicky! Eu vou ajudar ele e vai dar tudo certo, vamos ter uma casa juntos, vamos viajar, vamos adotar uma criança, ele não me deixou. 

Então me viro para Neil que ainda está imóvel abaixo de mim. 

— Ouviu? Você me prometeu, prometeu que não ia embora! Você prometeu! 

Quando olho para Nicky novamente ele está ligando para alguém no telefone e isso me enlouquece, eu já disse que vou cuidar disso. 

— Nicky! Não conte para ninguém, eu vou resolver, eu vou resolver. 

Mas Neil ainda não se moveu, ele não abriu os olhos, e eu começo a chorar. Não, não, não, eu te amo Neil, não vá, sem você não tenho nada. 

Eu o abraço mais apertado, até que Nicky me puxa pra longe dele, e eu tento revidar, me soltar, mas vejo que Kevin deveria ser para quem ele estava ligando, porque lá esta Kevin Day segurando meu outro braço.

Eu grito, mas eles não me escutam, eles não me ouvem, eles me afastam de Neil. E eu me desespero, tento voltar para Neil, porque eu deveria ser capaz de acordar ele, eu só quero ver os olhos dele cheios de vida novamente, eu só quero ouvir seus lábios chamando meu nome. Eu só quero amar ele. Porque ele merece todo o amor que existe no mundo. 

Porque Neil Josten não foi somente meu namorado ou meu marido. Ele foi a parte de mim que eu mais amei. Não, ele foi a única parte de mim que eu amei.

**Author's Note:**

> meu twitter é: @MlNYARDREAM.


End file.
